Guerra Terra-Romulani
La Guerra Terra-Romulus, anche conosciuta come la Guerra Romulana, fu il più grande conflitto interstellare e fu combattuto tra il 2156 e il 2160 tra le forze della Terra Unita e quelle dell'Impero Stellare Romulano. La Terra è stata aiutata dai suoi alleati Vulcano, Tellar, e l'Impero Andoriano. ( , ) Preludio :Vedere Anche: la Crisi di Babel, la Riforma Vulcaniana, la riunificazione Vulcaniana Talok, a Romulan operative assigned to Vulcan in the 22nd century]] All'inizio del 2150, la Terra inizò a fare impressionanti progressi sia diplomatici che militari nel Quadrante Alfa. L'esteso conflitto tra i Vulcaniani, gli Andoriani, e i Tellariti si era concluso grazie al decisivo intervento diplomatico della Terra Unita e della nave stellare Enterprise, sotto il comando del Capitano Jonathan Archer. I Romulani vedendo che il Settore era di nuovo in pace e questo era per loro inaccettabile, iniziarono una campagna per destabilizzare la regione e mantenere lo status quo del conflitto tra le grandi potenze del quadrante. Ad un certo punto, prima del 2154, un movimento di riunificazione iniziò a diventare popolare tra alcuni cittadini Romulani e Vulcaniani. In quell'anno, l'Alto Comando Vulcaniano, sotto la guida dell'Amministratore V'Las, progettò di lanciare un'attacco preventivo contro Andoria, riferendo che gli Andoriani stavano sviluppando delle armi basate sulla tecnologia Xindi. Inoltre, l'Ambasciata Terrestre su Vulcan era stata distrutta da alcune bombe anticipando l'esecuzione di quell'azione bellica e forzando il coinvolgimento della Terra Unita e della Flotta Stellare. Anche se i piani di V'Las vennero fermati e il suo coinvolgimento con l'attacco terroristico venne scoperto, il suo legame con agente operativo Romulano che aveva lavorato per alcuni anni su Vulcano con lui, rimase segreto. ( ) Più tardi in quello stesso anno, i Romulani continuarono la loro campagna di destabilizzazione del Quadrante Alfa mandando navi drone automatizzate per attaccare obiettivi Andoriani e Tellariti, con la speranza di provocare una guerra tra queste due potenze. Purtroppo per i Romulani, questo ebbe l'effetto opposto di quello che speravano di raggiungere; invece di destabilizzare e dividere la regione, gli attacchi a Terra Unita, Vulcano, Andoria, e Tellar portarono a un impegno di alleanza per fermare le navi drone e restituire la pace alla regione. ( ) Un Aperto Conflitto Dal 2156, la Terra Unita e l'Impero Romulano entrarono in uno stato di guerra totale che sarebbe continuata fino al 2160. Nel 2266, Spock classificò gli armamenti generalmente utilizzati nella Guerra Terra-Romolus come armi atomiche, e anche piuttosto primitive. Lui definì le navi che si usavano in quel periodo come primitive, e erano progettate in modo da non aver spazio nè per gli alloggi e nè per i prigionieri. Le navi stellari Romulane furono raffigurate per assomigliare a un "Falco da Guerra", una tradizione mantenuta attraverso tutta la metà del 23° secolo. Le comunicazione visive tra Nave alleate ai Terrestri e navi alleate ai Romulani non avvennero né durante la guerra e né durante i negoziati di pace. Tra le vittime che ci furono durante il conflitto vengono inclusi alcuni membri della Famiglia Stiles, inclusi un Capitano Stiles. ( ) Un certo numero di Maco combatterono nella guerra, incluso Balthazar Edison ( ) La Battaglia di Cheron avvenuta nel 2160 viene generalmente considerata la battaglia decisiva nella Guerra Terra-Romulus. Entrambe le fazioni riconobbero che qui fu raggiunta la più grande vittoria della Terra e i suoi alleati mentre fu un'umiliante sconfitta per esercito Romulano. Questo avvenimento avrebbe avviato, all'interno dell'Impero Romulano, degli effetti politici a lungo termine che durarono fino al 24° Secolo. ( , ) Conseguenze ]] Nel 22° Secolo, nonostante la campagna di destabilizzazione Romulana del 2154 e la guerra che ne seguì, la Terra e Romulus impararono poco l'uno dall'altro. Infatti sarebbe passato più di un secolo prima che un umano vedesse il vero aspetto di un Romulano. La navicella invisibile}}) In seguito alla Battaglia di Cheron i due avversari negoziarono un Trattato via radio subspazio. Tra le altre cose, fu stabilita una Zona Neutrale Romulana, il cui accesso, da entrambe le parti avrebbe costituito un atto di guerra. La Terra piazzò lungo il suo lato della Zona Neutrale almeno otto Avamposti su altrettanti asteroidi per monitorare le attività Romulane. Dal 23° Secolo, vista dalla parte degli Umani, la Zona Neutrale ha rappresentato lo spazio 'tra i Pianeti Romulus e e Remus e il resto della galassia..." Alcuni Umani nutrono ancora rancore verso i Romulani anche dopo oltre un secolo di pace, ne è un esempio il Tenente Stiles della . Malgrado questi atteggiamenti umani, la Zona Neutrale, fino al 2266 Secolo servì al suo scopo anche troppo bene e il trattato rimase integro. In realtà, si potrebbe dire che ha servito fin troppo bene, perché dalla conclusione della guerra fino al 23° secolo ci furono limiti stabiliti e nessun contatto tra la Terra e l'Impero Romulano. ( ) Appendici Retroscena I dettagli della guerra Terra-Romulus sono incerti con poche prove canoniche. Come disse Spock a proposito della guerra, "Come ricorderete dalla vostra storia, questo conflitto fu combattuto, secondo i vostri standard attuali, con armi primitive e a bordo di navi altrettanto primitive, in cui non c'era spazio né per gli alloggi e né per le celle per i prigionieri. Non c'erano neanche le comunicazioni da nave a nave; Pertanto nessun umano né Romulano aveva mai visto l'altro. I terrestri credevano che i Romulani fossero bellicosi, crudeli e infidi... e solo i Romulani sapevano cosa pensassero dei terrestri." Le date esatte della guerra e altri dettagli provengono da un illeggibile viewscreen graphic visto in Star Trek: Enterprise nell'episodio . La grafica fu costruita dai dati di una versione obsoleta del Star Trek Chronology. Precedente a questo, un dietro le quinte mostra un ritaglio di giornale intitolato It's Federation Day!, che si trovava nell'album della famiglia Picard , datato "11 Ottobre. 2161," in cui si legge che la guerra è finita da "poco più di un anno" precedente alla dichiarazione della pace e la fondazione della Federazione. Da questa fonte si evince anche che la guerra si è conclusa con la battaglia di Cheron all'inizio del 2160. Questa informazione non appare sullo schermo. Altre prove indicano che fu la Terra stessa ad iniziare il conflitto, come commentò Data nell'episodio "Il Traditore" "nella loro lunga storia di guerra, i Romulani hanno raramente attaccato per primi... preferiscono tastare la risoluzione del nemico." In poche parole, la Terra può averli provocati agendo per prima, intenzionalmente o forse inavvertitamente. Tuttavia, questa potrebbe essere una delle poche occasioni in cui i Romulani hanno attaccato per primi, come è accaduto nell' episodio "La Navicella Invisibile." Nella stagione finale de Star Trek: Enterprise nell'episodio viene presentata la formazione di un'alleanza che, dalle parole di Deanna Troi, "porterà alla fondazione della Federazione." Non è chiaro se è questa o no l' "alleanza" di cui parla, quella tra la Terra e i suoi alleati durante la guerra con i Romulani, sebbene Troi non fa nessun riferimento alla guerra stessa. La quarta stagione di Enterprise inizia con il mostrare i primi indizi del conflitto in arrivo con i Romulani. Se la serie Enterprise fosse stata rinnovata per una quinta stagione si sarebbero potuti mostrare i primi sussurri della guerra Romulana e alla fine la possibilità di vedere il conflitto sullo schermo. In aggiunta, Rick Berman e Brannon Braga avevano considerato di fare il "tizio del futuro" un Romulano. http://trekmovie.com/2009/08/10/vegascon09-braga-coto-talk-enterprise-season-5-star-trek-2009-more/ Un'idea proposta per l'undicesimo film di Star Trek era – Star Trek: The Beginning – che avrebbe dovuto far vedere l'inizio della guerra Terra-Romulani. Tuttavia, questa proposta fu scartata per . Nel Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual di Franz Joseph viene fatta vedere in una pagina la versione in subspazio del trattato di pace che concluse la guerra. Il trattato venne firmato da "Christofur Thorpe" per la Terra e dal "Pretore Karzan" per i Romulani. Ci sono alcuni punti ambigui che riguardano questo periodo di tempo. Per ulteriori informazioni su questi argomenti, si prega di visitare i seguenti link: dispositivo di occultamento, Sparviero Romulano (22° secolo) e Sparviero Romulano (23° secolo). Cronologia dei Voli Spaziali Nella Cronologia dei Voli Spaziali, i resoconti più dettagliati sono dati dagli eventi che portarono alla guerra e la guerra stessa. 14 anni prima dello scoppio della guerra, l'Impero Romulano iniziò una campagna di attacchi mascherandoli come attacchi di pirati. Il primo di questi attacchi fu il dirottamento della nave . Due anni dopo un avamposto nel Delta VII fu attaccato. Cinque anni dopo, il trasporto commerciale Diana fu attaccato, le sue merci rubate e l'equipaggio ucciso. Quattro anni prima dello scoppio della guerra, i rapporti sugli attacchi dei pirati furono, per la prima volta, percepiti come attacchi molto ben organizzati. Tre anni prima della guerra, la base Stellare 1, nel Settore 3A, fu distrutta da quello che sicredeva fosse un attacco di pirati spaziali. I Romulani furono, per la prima volta, identificati come i colpevoli di quell'attacco. Da quel momento tutti i trasporti furono scortati da navi militari. Due anni prima della guerra la minaccia Romulana diventò evidente. Un anno prima i Romulani avevano effettuato un certo numero di attacchi fulminei in diversi settori. La vera guerra iniziò quando fu individuata un'intera flotta d'invasione avanzare verso il Sistema Rigelliano e fu intercettata dal cacciatorpediniere USS Patton. Nel secondo anno della guerra, i Romulani riuscirono a distruggere un complesso minerario nel Settore 5B. Un'armata Romulana fu completamente distrutta nel Settore 7. Nel terzo anno di guerra i Romulani attaccarono Alpha Omega. La vittoria nella guerra fu attribuita alle navi con armi avanzate, i laser, sviluppate solo due anni prima della guerra come risposta alla distruzione della Base Stellare 1. La date di questi eventi nella linea temporale della Cronologia dei viaggi Spaziali differiscono da quelle canoniche. Inoltre, la differenza principale tra questi resoconti e quelli canonici è che la guerra viene dichiarata e poi combattuta dalla Federazione e non dalle forze alleate come era stato stabilito in seguito nel viewscreen graphic from . Apocrifo Il romanzo della Pocket ENT dal titolo Last Full Measure suggerisce che la Federazione nacque in seguito al conflitto. Il libro Last Unicorn Games Among the Clans: The Andorians fa riferimento ad una serie di guerre combattute tra la Terra e i Romulani e che si svolgono durante lo stesso periodo della guerra canonica. Nel fumetto della DC The Mirror Universe Saga il conflitto segna un punto di divergenza: la Terra ha perso la guerra ed è stata occupata dai Romulani, la resistenza li combatte e alla fine si riprende in controllo del pianeta e proclama che l'Umanità diventerà da ora il conquistatore e non il conquistato. Nel gioco del 2006 Star Trek: Legacy viene svelato che uno scienziato Vulcaniano di nome T'Uerell fornisce all'Impero Romulano un'arma mutagenica da usare contro le colonie terrestri. La Terra usa le radiazioni dei reattori nucleari nel sistema Tyburn per fermare una grande armata Romulana dal raggiungere la Terra – spiegando l'uso delle armi atomiche. La casa editrice Pocket tentò di rilanciare la serie ENTERPRISE con Michael A. Martin iniziando con The Good That Men Do che copre gli eventi, partendo dalla fine di Enterprise alla guerra con i Romulani. Inizia con la morte apparente di Trip così che lui può spiare il tentativo dei Romulani di creare una nave capace di andare a warp-sette. Questo reinterpreta gli eventi mostrati in , spostandoli nel 2155. Secondo la serie, i Romulani iniziano la guerra per paura della nascita della Coalizione dei Pianeti, attaccando un futuro loro membro, Coridan (così per ritardare la sua entrata nella coalizione) fino a The Original Series e poi attaccando un certo numero di navi della Coalizione usando un dispositivo per teleguidare le navi e distruggendo la Kobayashi Maru come è stato visto nl romanzo Kobayashi Maru. La serie di romanzi Star Trek: Enterprise - The Romulan War racconta i dettagli della guerra stessa. Link Esterni * * - Una discussione sui motori warp e sulle navi Romulane de:Irdisch-Romulanischer Krieg en:Earth-Romulan War ja:地球・ロミュラン戦争 nl:Aarde-Romulan oorlog